Life After Loneliness
by Love4all
Summary: Life after the loneliness of a family curse can be weird, awkward, and sometimes fun. Can they handle it? Main focus is Kyo/ Tohru but others are there as well. It's one big happy family...or is it? lol Rated M for future chapters


AN: Ok people, it has been forever and a day since I've uploaded anything or even been able to write anything. I'm just gonna say life is messy.

So about this story; it takes place after the anime ends and will have a few manga characters as well as a few new ones I'm throwing in. The new ones wont have real big parts to play, they just kinda fill in. I'm gonna rate this M for future chapters, provided I can continue uploading. Please read, enjoy, and write me a good review. or a bad one if you really don't like it.

Well here's hoping its good. Have a great day and enjoy! :)

Life after loneliness

Chapter 1

Tohru sat straight up in bed overwhelmed in sadness. Today was graduation. She knew that even though she carried her mom with her everywhere she went, she would not be able to feel her loving arms around her today. She wouldn't be able to hear the excitement in her voice congratulating her for accomplishing what she did not.

Then it hit her….. GRADUATION… Suddenly all of her nerves felt as though they were on fire and she bolted for the bathroom. She ran past Yuki's and Kyo's room, barely making it in time to lose what was left of last nights supper. Both boys poked their head out of their rooms looking for the reason for her hurry. It was too early to be late for anything. It was even to early to fix breakfast. Then they heard it….

"BLARGH…. Cough cough…. BLARGH… cough cough…" They both ran in the bathroom to check on her. She jumped, startled.

"Hey.. you ok?... Why are you sick?" Kyo asked worriedly.

"What a stupid question… like she knows why?" Yuki stated.

"Don't start with me, ya damn rat!" Kyo yelled.

"BLARGH… cough cough cough… BLARGH.. BLARGH

They stopped yelling and Kyo stepped in to pull her hair back. Feeling him there Tohru flailed weakly,

"NO. NO!.. You don't have to help me… I'm ok, real….BLARGH.. cough cough… ugh…"

"Yeah. Really seems like it." Kyo said sarcastically

"Miss Honda, are you ok? Yuki asked

"Now whos asking the stupid questions?" Kyo yelled.

"Shut up…." Yuki retorted but they were interrupted

"Guys, really, I'm ok. You don't need to see this. I'm just… nervous about today." She smiled weakly trying to hide any chunks of yuck that might be visible. But it was no use.

BLARGH… cough cough cough…

Yuki went on downstairs. Kyo kneeled beside her continuing to hold her hair back, to which she was secretly very thankful for. In all honesty, hearing and smelling her puke made him a bit queasy too, but he stayed with her. After she was finally done (in which 5 minutes feels like forever) she sat there just trying to catch her breath. Just then, Yuki came back up and gently knocked on the door.

"Mi-Miss Honda?... " hearing an acknowledging grunt, he stepped in. "I called Hatori. He said to stop by on your way to school, if you're still going and not running a fever."

Hearing him say "if you're still going" caused her to flail about with tears in her eyes.

"Of course I'm going! Today is the last day! Today is graduation! I can't miss it!"

Knowing she was still weak and shaky from being so sick both boys tried to calm her down.

"Miss Honda, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I know you're still going. I know you wouldn't miss it for anything. Please calm down…" Yuki said to no avail. She continued to babble on about all the hard work they had all put in and letting everyone and a bunch of stuff they couldn't understand. She finally stopped when Kyo hugged her from behind.

"Hey. Calm down. Today is important, we get that. We know you're still going. But if you don't calm down, you'll get a fever and HAVE to stay home." As Kyo sternly but quietly said this in her ear, she relaxed in his arms. She knew he was right and didn't even bother to argue. She only nodded. Shigure came up behind Yuki.

"I called the school and told them you might be late. They said given your record of excellent attendance, it would be fine. They told me you don't have to be there until after lunch. So take your time and go see Hatori."

"Thank you, but you didn't have to go through all that trouble." She started to stand but tripped over her own feet and bumped into Yuki.

It was still so weird to everyone that they didn't transform anymore. Tohru even found herself bracing to hit the floor and try not to squish the poor little rat. Yuki helped her stand, trying hard not to breathe in the smell of vomit that lingered on her breath. She realized this and quickly stepped back covering her mouth and apologizing. Yuki only smiled.

"It's ok. Nothing to be sorry about."

Kyo stood up and flushed the toilet glad to get rid of what was making his stomach turn. Yuki went back downstairs. Before she could pull the toothbrush all the way to her mouth, he grabbed her wrist and turned her to face him. Originally he had planned on kissing her forehead, but panicked when her big blue eyes met his with question.

"I.. uh .. I'm glad… you're not sick. I'll walk you to Hatori's." His awkward blush made her smile and he quickly turned and walked out.

"Smooth move." Shigure giggled earning him a punch. Kyo stormed off downstairs muttering to himself.


End file.
